<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shut Up and Give It To Me by Cadeauxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149054">Shut Up and Give It To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx'>Cadeauxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollywood - Fandom, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Big black cock, Dirty Talk, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Oral Sex, Titty fuck, bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine Heigl has an affair with her black bodyguard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katherine Heigl/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shut Up and Give It To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los Angeles, California</p><p>A cool breeze swept through the afternoon hours while the bright sun began to heat up what had only begun as a soft winter morning. The wheels of the Mercedes Benz rolled as the car moved down a street heading closer to it's destination. Silence filled the inner walls of the vehicle. There was no need for a GPS system to give out instructions for the driving, this man knew exactly where he was going. Beyond a pinstriped black suit and red tie, he gripped the steering wheel and made a slow turn. The car moved through an upper class neighborhood of mansions, right into the heart of the wealthy neighborhood of Calabasas. A place that most people could only dream of visiting, unless you could afford a lifestyle of luxury and grandiose. Such living was affordable among the many guests in town associated with Hollywood. Marcus Davis was just the kind of man to understand this place as an outsider.</p><p>Born in Mississippi during the mid-seventies, Marcus had traveled to Los Angeles back in his early adulthood looking for a new opportunity in life. He was just a young black man back then, fresh out of serving his four years in the marines to gain a scholarship into UCLA college. His hopes for studying to go into a career of journalism were soon met with an end at the hands of reality. From his time in the military, Marcus had come to realize that he was trained to do only certain types of work and it didn't involve a desk job. With experience in firearms training and as a solider, he dropped out of college and began to pursue a career as a hired bodyguard instead. It was a troubling search of an opportunity, since he lacked connections in town for anyone who could've used his talents at the price of money.</p><p>Marcus had a chance to become a police officer, but decided against such an opportunity as he preferred to work alone. All he wanted was a quiet life, earning enough money where he could live comfortably and enjoy himself. He had little to no connections back home with his family, just a young black man all by himself in a new town. His luck changed around the year of 1995 when putting out an ad for hire in local newspapers. A man within the music industry called him up, offering a job to take him along as a bodyguard for a producer in need of help with protection. From that day on, Marcus took on his new career working as a bodyguard and earning a valuable income. Seven years later, he ended up working into the security personnel of a pop star who went on world tour. His job granted him the chance to visit other places of the world, all whine earning a high salary to afford a nice living once he got back home.</p><p>Things changed for Marcus around the year of 2008. He spent some time switching employers, still working as a bodyguard for famous names associated with Hollywood. He finally had found a long term solution for his line of work. An actress by the name of Katherine Heigl wanted his services to replace a bodyguard who had recently quit his position. Marcus had found himself in good hands, as Katherine was a woman on the road to a break out career in Hollywood at the time. She was fresh off her success in television, leaving Grey's Anatomy to pursue a career on the big screen. For the time being, Marcus found himself well paid as he would spend the next decade working as a bodyguard for the blonde haired actress.</p><p>Katherine was a married woman. Marcus knew his boundaries of respect when it came towards the woman whom he had referred to as 'boss'. She had already been married by the time Marcus stepped into the picture, so he knew his limits when it came to her. With a habit of having affairs in the past, Marcus had lived a rather lonely life. As he approached middle age, he came to realize that he had never shared his life with a woman in marriage. Having children was something he had never considered, as he preferred the simple living under a quiet lifestyle. Most of the time he was sitting back, saving his money and only buying the bare necessities for life all while keeping his focus on the job at hand. Acting as the bodyguard for Katherine Heigl for almost a decade now had it's fair share of good times, as well as the ugly moments.</p><p>For anyone whom craved a taste for gossip and rumors inside the lives of the rich and famous, Marcus had experienced such things face to face. The summer of 2018 would mark a whole ten years since he had taken on his wok as Katherine's bodyguard. As time moved on, Marcus had witnessed her married life up close and personal. Her husband was a Country music singer, failing to make charts with his singles over the years. Rumors had sometimes swirled about affairs, as Marcus had also heard the rumors about his wild times with partying during tours. Much work went towards maintaining their marriage, though both of them had their habits outside affairs. Marcus' loyalty remained with the woman who was writing his pay checks every month. Whatever secrets she had, his lips remained sealed for all times. He understood that she sometimes had to take her frustrations out in other ways while her husband was away touring.</p><p>During the years, Marcus had watched the career of an actress change throughout time. At Katherine's high point, she was one of the highest paid actresses in Hollywood. It all changed with a string of box office bombs, leading her to try again with television shows. Regardless the outcome, he remained there at her side acting as her bodyguard at all times. Her life was mostly quiet, as she and her husband had to play as parents back home with their children. Marcus never received the opportunity to deal with many interesting events, nothing such as a 'stalker fan' as one may have guessed. At one point, he had dealt with a man who attempted to extort the actress out of a few thousand dollars with the threat of leaking photos of her with another man. Marcus took care of the incident, introducing her enemy to a baseball bat after spending a month tracking him down.</p><p>The car stopped at a driveway as Marcus sat behind the wheel awaiting the big white gates. It always took a few seconds for the gates to open, something he had become used to over all these years. Usually it was on the count of about six to eight seconds, as he always knew the gates were coming undone. Moving the car forward, Marcus parked in the same place he always brought his metallic silver Mercedes Benz. Katherine's own white Lexus car was always parked in the same place. He backed up, so he could park right behind her vehicle. Katherine had phoned him last night, informing Marcus that she had a meeting to attend today downtown with her agent around 2 PM. He didn't poke her for any details, simply giving her his word that he would be there like any other time in the past. With the car pulled up, Marcus reached for his cellphone within the inner pocket of his jacket.</p><p>He made a quick text message, alerting Katherine that he was outside waiting. When there was a day like this, he never went to the front door. She was a woman who was very specific about where she wanted a bodyguard at all times. Marcus didn't mind her instructions whatsoever, for he had nothing but the highest respect for a strong woman such as Katherine. She was the type of woman who didn't put up with any nonsense from any man. Such strength in a woman had to be respected no matter what. If she wanted something, she took it all for herself. It was that side of her which Marcus had admired the most. Glancing up into the rear-view mirror, he could see her stepping out of the front doors of her home and walking towards his car. She sore a black skirt with a matching jacket and a white buttoned up blouse beneath the jacket. Katherine's long blonde hair was fixed up in a pony tail while a large pair of sunglasses covered her eyes. In her left hand, she clutched what appeared to be a few folders in a yellow color. A white leather purse was over her left shoulder. The right side back door opened and then Marcus greeted her in his voice.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Katherine."</p><p>"Hey there Marcus, just on time as always."</p><p>She replied while having a seat in the back of his car. Once he heard the door close and the sound of her seat belt clicking, Marcus knew to begin pulling the car out from her driveway. After spending so many years working with her, this was just his style to not waste any time in Katherine's presence. The wheels of the Mercedes Benz rolled past the large gates before reaching the road again. After a minute, Marcus spoke up to her.</p><p>"How's things been lately?"</p><p>Katherine sighed before replying to him.</p><p>"You know, the usual."</p><p>Such a response like this was enough to tell Marcus that Katherine wasn't in a good mood this morning. The 'usual' meant her bored life at home or sometimes her career that wasn't quite the same as it once was. During the years of working alongside her, Marcus had witnessed the rise and downfall of her time in Hollywood. Katherine had seen better days long ago, but that didn't stop her from trying. Marcus knew he was escorting her to a meeting that had to do with the possibility of a film role. He changed the subject slightly, trying to lighten up the mood and make her smile.</p><p>"So, how's the kids been?"</p><p>"They've been great lately. They're spending the week at their grandparents right now, so it's nice to have a bit of time off. It's hard enough though when your husband leaves and is on tour all the time. Sometimes I feel like a single parent in a big house, you know?"</p><p>Marcus gripped the steering wheel tighter as he listened to Katherine's response. Over the years, she had grown more trusting of him to speak of the issues within her marriage at times.</p><p>"What time you got right now, Marcus?"</p><p>Her sudden shift of the subject was a surprise to him. His eyes glanced over at the digital clock near the air conditioner and heating controls of the car, just before shifting his view back to the road. Marcus spoke up to Katherine.</p><p>"I've got 1:17 at the moment."</p><p>"Alright, that's not bad. If my meeting goes as planned, I should be outta there before three."</p><p>Marcus gripped the steering wheel as her words had now left him wondering. If Katherine was organizing her day around a schedule, perhaps she had something else planned beyond this meeting. Despite his curiosity, he didn't speak up in regards to her words. All he did was focus on driving the vehicle and bringing the actress out where she needed to be for the day. While sitting in the back seat, Katherine opened up her purse to retrieve her carton of cigarettes and a lighter. She usually smoked in the back of Marcus' car, so he made sure an ash tray was always present among the backseat of the car. Silence filled the vehicle along with slight smoke as Katherine had lit her cigarette and proceeded to begin smoking. It never bothered Marcus since he had a habit of smoking back in his youth. After all, she was the one signing his checks so he wasn't going to complain about the smell regardless.</p><p>Less than twenty minutes passed when Marcus pulled the car into the parking lot of her destination. Outside stood a tall building, just on the west end near Hollywood. Katherine shoved her used cigarette into the ash tray before clutching her folders and stepping out of the car. Marcus sat behind, watching something he had witnessed countless times before in the last several years. Katherine Heigl left his vehicle and swaggered off. He always enjoyed to watch her walking off, extending her right leg out before the left. She was always marching in high heels, a confident woman who wasn't about to put up with anything that didn't go her way. As her bodyguard, he always sat back in the car when she had a meeting like this. It was Marcus' duty to be there as her chauffeur when she had left. After a few minutes sitting in his car, he shut the engine off and stepped out. He needed a bit of fresh air in the afternoon sun while he waited around for her.</p><p>******************</p><p>1 HOUR LATER</p><p>Grey clouds formed in the sky above while Marcus had stepped through the front doors and into the lobby of the office. The building itself was almost like a lawyer's office, acting as a secluded place for a few executives in the film industry. Time had went by as he sat in the lobby flipping through a health magazine that was sitting on the coffee table. Katherine's agent had soon arrived after them. The man stood tall in a black suit with short graying hair. Marcus had seen him around but had never asked any questions about his presence. In his time as her bodyguard, Katherine had went through a number of agents in Hollywood. The subject of the meeting was beyond locked doors, as he was left in the lobby occupying himself with the magazine. In the far corner, a young man sat with his arms crossed appearing bored out of his mind. Marcus figured that he must have been waiting there for a much longer period of time than himself. Soon, the booming sound of stomps could be heard from the hallway as it grew louder with each passing second. Marcus closed the magazine as he saw Katherine storming out of the room. Glancing to Marcus, she continued to march to the door with her heels stomping into the floor's surface.</p><p>"Come on, we're getting the fuck out of here."</p><p>From the tone of her voice and choice of words, he knew that she was not in a mood to be pushed around. When Katherine became angry, she didn't hesitate one bit to unleash her wrath on anyone that got in her way. The meeting must have went sour going by her bad mood. Marcus got up from his chair and followed her out the door, moving back to the car as he didn't waste any time whatsoever getting into the driver's side and shoving the key into the ignition. Katherine found her way to the back seat, sitting among the same place she had before they had arrived. With the car now running, Marcus began to pull out from the parking lot as he spoke up to her.</p><p>"You wanna go home?"</p><p>"Yeah, floor it! I don't want to waste another fucking minute at this shit hole place!"</p><p>Katherine yelled to him. Marcus soon realized just how angry she truly was. While he pulled away from the parking lot and moved the vehicle back on the roads, Katherine's cellphone began to ring. Marcus didn't utter a word as he focused on driving. Katherine let the phone ring for a few seconds while laughing.</p><p>"Oh, now he wants to call me after I leave. What a fucking joke."</p><p>She laughed before answering the phone. Marcus sat back in the driver's seat, piloting the car through traffic as a few seconds went by. He soon realized that the 'he' must have been referring to her agent, whom Marcus did not see leave the building. Katherine laughed again before talking back into the phone.</p><p>"So that's why you called me? You wanna know why I just up and left? I guess you're too fucking stupid to realize when I'm fed up. I was in there, negotiating all by myself while you just sat there doing nothing. Not once did you open your mouth and stick up for me when it was as clear as fucking daylight that I was getting screwed on the pay. You should know I'm not the type of woman in this business who's just gonna sit there and get fucked out of her pay."</p><p>Marcus raised his eyebrow, gripping the steering wheel as he made a sharp turn through the traffic. He remained there, listening to Katherine vent her frustrations back at her agent whom was soon to be fired before she hung the phone up.</p><p>"Oh no, I'm not falling for that one. Blaming the budget problems on special effects is an old trick, I've been there and heard that a hundred times. You must think I was born yesterday or something, Carl."</p><p>Biting down on his lower lip, Marcus had to contain himself from laughing. Over the years, he took quiet pleasure in listening or watching Katherine belittle men who attempted to screw her over. It was interesting to observe, as she was the type of woman who absolutely did not take any nonsense from men. Not even her husband was immune to her wrath of rage when a mood like this had fallen over her.</p><p>"Oh my god, you can't be this fucking stupid. Look, I don't give a shit how old you are, that don't make you smart. You must've spent a lot of time just kissing ass in the studio rather than doing anything. I saw it myself today when you just sat there and did nothing for me. You know what, Carl? You should pat yourself on the fucking back for that. Way to go!"</p><p>Marcus couldn't prevent himself from chuckling after her latest exchange through the phone. It was only a matter of time she told him the two magic words that her previous agents had received. Katherine had made it loud and clear she wasn't putting up with any excuses.</p><p>"No, there won't be a next time. You're fired, don't call me again."</p><p>Just like that, she hung up the phone after giving Carl his words of leave. Marcus knew it was coming, as he had witnessed this several times in the past. If Katherine was not satisfied with an agent, she didn't waste any time disposing of them on the spot. Silence filled the car as Marcus was still focused on driving her back home. He listened as Katherine took in a deep breath and let out what sounded to be a sigh of relief. After all this time, Marcus finally spoke to her.</p><p>"I'm sorry you're having a bad day."</p><p>"You don't have any reason to apologize to me, Marcus. I never have a problem with you. I wish that could be said for a certain agent right now who proved himself to be utterly worthless."</p><p>With his eyes focused on the road, Marcus didn't reply back. Rain began to sprinkle down, sending drops over the windshield of the car. He eventually spoke out in frustration.</p><p>"Damn, I was hoping we could beat the rain."</p><p>"Hold on, that's my hubby calling."</p><p>After Katherine had spoken, Marcus didn't reply back. He continued to drive the car as he listened to her side of the cellphone conversation with her husband. Her tone of voice immediately changed as she spoke back into the phone.</p><p>"Hey baby, it's good to hear from you..."</p><p>She paused while the car was still moving down the wet streets. Katherine continued speaking after a moment.</p><p>"No, I didn't get the role. They wanted me to take a pay cut, so I pretty much told them where they could shove it. Why should I get paid for less when I'm the only star power that's going to be in this movie?"</p><p>Taking another turn over the streets, Marcus was back into Calabasas where Katherine's multi-million dollar home awaited them.</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>Just after Katherine had spoke a single word, she let out a sigh of frustration. Her tone of voice immediately shifted.</p><p>"Well, that's just great. I guess I'll call you back tomorrow. Love you, bye."</p><p>She hung up the phone before letting out another sigh. Marcus could guess from how her voice had sounded, Katherine was not satisfied whatsoever for the time being. Marcus spoke up to her as he slowed down the car, ready to approach those familiar gates leading to her home.</p><p>"Is everything alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll be fine. John had to go so he could talk to his manager. Ya know, cause his concert is more important than his wife."</p><p>Marcus chuckled at Katherine's comment. She was back into a rude mood, going by the sound of her voice. The car pulled back through the gates of her mansion only to come to a sudden stop in parking. As Katherine opened the door on her side of the car, she spoke to the man in the driver's seat.</p><p>"Hey Marcus..."</p><p>"Yes, Katherine?"</p><p>He turned around to glance into the back seat. The rain had stopped momentarily as the sound of the outside ambiance could be heard with the door opened. Katherine looked back into his eyes and smiled before answering him back.</p><p>"Are you busy today?"</p><p>"No, I was gonna go back home and relax a bit after the day with you."</p><p>"Is that so? Well, I wouldn't mind some company. You wanna come get a drink with me?"</p><p>Marcus nodded to her.</p><p>"Yeah, sure. I ain't doing anything else for the day, I'd love to have a drink with you."</p><p>It was common for Katherine to invite him into her house as the years had passed on. She had learned to trust him, as he had remained one person in her circle to never cause any stress. Over the years, Marcus knew her home quite well. He turned the key in the car to shut the engine off, just as the rain was beginning to come down yet again. Katherine hurried to the front door of her luxury home while Marcus was only steps away from following her. They were both greeted to the silence of her home, as Marcus stepped through the door. Katherine turned and smiled to him.</p><p>"I'm gonna go go change into something more comfortable. I'll meet you in the living room."</p><p>"That's fine by me."</p><p>She smirked after he had answered her back. Marcus could sense Katherine's mood beginning to change, as her anger levels seemed to be wearing down. Her heels stomped loudly over the floor, fading off into the distance as he began to march to the living room of her home. Marcus knew her home all too well. There was a sense of familiarity that always fell upon his mind when he walked through the halls and various rooms. Once he reached the living room, he let out a sigh and began to unbutton the jacket of his suit. The room itself was radiating in heat, as he needed to get rid of the jacket and toss it over a chair. Dark mahogany wood covered the walls of the living room, adding a touch of elegance among the luxurious furniture pieces. A light blue couch was off to the distance near two tables. A lounge chair was in the same light blue color, matching the couch. Hanging from the walls were various portraits and framed photographs. Some of them were more personal than others, as they revealed Katherine and her husband together.</p><p>Marcus noticed most of their portraits together had been professionally shot and done in black and white style. A sense of elegance and tradition could be felt going by the choice of photos that hung from the wall, as well as the luxurious pieces of furniture. Marcus had been in this room many times before, as he had often felt comfortable while relaxing inside Katherine's home. Far away in the house, he could hear her heels stomping down over the wooden floor surface as they became louder with each passing second. She was returning to him at last. He looked away from the framed photos among the wall and turned his sight back to the doorway. Katherine made her entrance, stepping through in to reunite with him in a light pink button up shirt and still wearing the skirt from earlier. She had unpinned her blonde hair, allowing it to hang down with a split down the middle. The first few buttons of her shirt were undone, allowing her massive cleavage to poke out towards his eye sight. She was dressed to kill, as impressive as ever. In her left hand, she held a bottle of scotch while her right hand had two small wine goblets between her fingers. Marcus smiled at her and spoke.</p><p>"Welcome back, Katherine."</p><p>"Thank you, Marcus."</p><p>She spoke while stomping her heels towards him. She stepped away from him, stomping her heels over to the coffee table where she set the two glasses and the bottle alone. Marcus stayed near the doorway, watching Katherine's movements. When she bent over, he couldn't resist the urge to stare down at her lovely ass. Her skirt had moved up a slight bit, revealing her thighs. He glanced away before she could catch him, as he usually did not cross his eyes over her body in a tasteful way. Walking over to the coffee table with her, he watched her unscrew the top of the bottle. She had previously poured a few glasses from the same bottle, evident by a portion of the top appearing empty. He thought of something quick to compliment her looks, as Marcus was unable to help himself with the attraction he had towards her at the moment.</p><p>"You look lovely, Katherine."</p><p>"Thanks..."</p><p>Her tone of voice was almost harsh, giving him the impression that she may have still been in a rude mood. He watched her pour out the whiskey into the two glasses. Katherine handed one to him and then took the other one. She leaned up, looking him in the eyes as they held their two glasses. Katherine softly smiled before speaking to him.</p><p>"To us, as friends."</p><p>Marcus returned the smile, nodding his head. Knowing how she liked to drink straight out the bottle with no ice, he couldn't help but to joke about it.</p><p>"Yes, to us. You sure you wanna drink this without ice?"</p><p>Letting out a sigh, Katherine rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>"When's the last time we both had a drink with ice, Marcus?"</p><p>He let out a laugh, seeing as he could still get her to flare that attitude towards him. She was so sexy when she had a bit of rage in her. Together they pushed their glasses together, dinging them before they both went for a sip of the drink. Katherine's big brown eyes gazed back at him as she sucked every drop of the hot whiskey liquid between her lips. Once she had finished off her glass, she set it down over the coffee table. Marcus took a little longer to drink a bit of the scotch. He didn't particularly care for drinking alcohol without ice, but he did it for her sake. Once he set the glass down, Katherine spoke once more.</p><p>"Thank you for always being there for me, I appreciate it. It's nice to know I still have someone I can depend on to be around and not run off."</p><p>"It's no problem, Katherine. I've been at your side now for a long time, I ain't planning on leaving any time soon."</p><p>His words had made her smile back at him. Katherine stepped away from him, gazing around the room as she stomped her heels forward over the wooden floor down below. All Marcus could do was stand there and look at the figure of the actress.</p><p>"Do you need to get back home soon, Marcus? I was hoping you could stay and keep me company."</p><p>"No, I don't have anything else to do tonight."</p><p>Katherine turned around and smiled at him, before giving a nod.</p><p>"Perfect. Since my husband isn't going to be home any time soon and this house is empty, I'm glad I won't be alone tonight."</p><p>Marcus couldn't believe the words she had spoken to him. He raised his eyebrow, processing her words through his mind. Over all the years he had worked alongside as her bodyguard, Katherine never flirted with him. He knew of her affairs when her husband was away, but this was the first time she had said something directly to him with a hint of seduction. Still in shock, he had to make sure this wasn't any kind of joke from her.</p><p>"Really? You want me here, you aren't gonna call someone-"</p><p>Placing her hands on her hips, Katherine cut him off with her loud voice roaring in authority.</p><p>"No! Do you wanna have some fun with me or not?"</p><p>Still unsure, Marcus sighed and wanted to make sure that he was hearing her words correctly.</p><p>"Are you sure about this, Katherine? I mean, we've been friends before, but you usually have some other guy off to the side that you call for this sorta thing."</p><p>Tilting her head, the woman seemed to be irritated with his response. Katherine kept her hands on her hips, calling out to Marcus in an angry tone of voice.</p><p>"What the fuck does that mean? Do you not wanna have some fun with me, Marcus?"</p><p>Her pink lips curved into a smile. Katherine now had the idea to tease and mock him.</p><p>"Let me guess, you don't like to fuck white women. Is that it? I'm too white for you, Marcus?"</p><p>"Hell no!"</p><p>Finally her efforts of teasing were beginning to pay off. Katherine nodded at him with a smug smirk across her face, still holding her hips under her hands.</p><p>"Prove it, then. Take off your fucking clothes."</p><p>Katherine's voice commanded authority to the man. Marcus took a deep breath and began to unbutton his shirt while she stood there and watched. Over time he had often had a fantasy for Katherine but would immediately block it out of his mind any time. This was his one moment to fulfill such a fantasy by having an affair with not only his boss, but a famous woman. Marcus knew that many men dreamed over this, as many could only chase Katherine in their imaginations alone. Now she was in complete control, standing there and ordering him to take off his clothes. After Marcus had taken his shirt off and dropped it to the floor, he leaned down to untie his shoes. Katherine remained standing there, observing his every move. She unbuttoned her white shirt, revealing what was a purple laced push up bra containing her breasts. She didn't speak aloud again until Marcus had pushed his pants and underwear down and stepped his naked body out of them. His clothes had become nothing more than a pile on the floor and she was satisfied to have the black man standing naked before her.</p><p>"Very nice, I like what I see."</p><p>Her eyes instantly glanced down, seeing his hardening black snake hanging below. Katherine threw off her shirt, standing there in nothing more than her black skirt, high heels and the purple push-up bra. She approached Marcus, standing directly in front of him. Katherine watched his eyes glance down into her heavy cleavage, something she had caught him doing at times when he thought she wasn't observing him. She used both of her little white hands to grab his cock, twisting her fingers to softly grip the thick shaft. As her big brown eyes gazed back at him, Katherine didn't utter another word as she pushed her pink lips to his for a soft kiss. Marcus opened his mouth, inviting her tongue to dance along his as the kiss became one of sweet tenderness. A soft moan was uttered from Katherine as she continued kissing him while moving her hands back and forth to stroke his hardening long black cock. Once their lips were finally pushed apart, Katherine grinned at him and lowered herself down to her knees. Her hands still worked his cock back and forth. Marcus couldn't help but to joke at her now.</p><p>"Does your husband know you'd cheat on him with a black man?"</p><p>Katherine halted herself from stroking his cock. She squeezed it hard with her left hand while raising her right hand to point a finger upward at his face.</p><p>"Don't say another fucking word about my husband tonight. You're here, he's not. This is about you and me, not him. I don't wanna hear another word about him outta your mouth again tonight, understood?"</p><p>With such a hostile response, Marcus raised his eyebrow down at her. He didn't expect her to react like this, so he simply nodded his head upon reply.</p><p>"Yes, sorry about that."</p><p>This woman thought she was in complete control of him, Marcus thought to himself. He almost had replied with a sarcastic 'yes boss' back at her. This was the way Katherine always handled herself, a true woman of strength who took the things she wanted and didn't put up with any nonsense. 'The bitch in heels' as Marcus thought to himself as a fitting nickname. She was a boss not just with his job but now demonstrating her command down on her knees. Katherine broke eye contact with him as she looked down at his giant black cock. Now that she had stiffened his dick up to it's full length in hardness, she licked her lips ready to devour a dark treat. Marcus breathed in as he felt her tongue crossing over the head of his length. Katherine shoved her little white hand down to the base of his shaft and then brought the head into her mouth. She began to softly suck on his long black meat, causing him to moan aloud.</p><p>"Ohhhhhhh, yeah..."</p><p>'Mmmmmm', she moaned while shoving her tongue against his rod and bobbing her lips up and down. Katherine closed her eyes and began to pump her hand up and down his cock in sync with her lips pushing down. What she didn't suck between her lips, she stroked with her hand, giving him the dual pleasure of her hand and mouth simultaneously. Marcus threw his head back, moaning as the sounds of Katherine slobbering and sucking on his cock were heard loud and clear from the floor below.</p><p>"God, that feels so fucking good."</p><p>He placed his right hand down through her long blonde hair, pushing the back of her head as she continued to work her lips up and down his thick black pole. She may have thought she was the boss and in complete control of him at the moment, but that was going to change eventually. Katherine immediately opened her eyes and glared up at him. She brought her lips up, releasing his cock with a loud popping sound as she looked up into his eyes with a face of rage.</p><p>"Get your hand out of hair, right fucking now."</p><p>"Or what? What are you gonna do about it?"</p><p>Raising her eyebrow, Katherine did not expect Marcus to say this. He even smiled at her, teasing her with a little grin as she felt his fingers tightening in her hair. His cock was right under her chin, still gripping it in with her left hand. She gripped it tighter, still starring up into his eyes as she parted her lips and spit on the head. Marcus had enticed her angry side and she knew just how to punish him with her response.</p><p>"Or I'm not gonna bother sucking on this big, beautiful black cock for very long. I'll just give you a handjob while sucking on the head. How about that?"</p><p>She flashed him her signature, smart ass smirk after speaking. All Marcus did was laugh at her and nod.</p><p>"You say that like it would be a bad thing!"</p><p>Without replying to him, Katherine pushed his cock back between her lips and began to suck on the head, just as she said she would. She figured since he was fine with this, she would indeed do it. While sucking on the head, Katherine began to pump her left hand up and down, stroking his long black cock as fast as she could move her fingers. Marcus kept his hand in her hair, feeling like he had won this argument with his boss.</p><p>"Ohhhhh, yeah! Suck it baby, suck my fucking cock!"</p><p>Letting out a moan against his shaft, Katherine bobbed her head up and down only to suck the first few inches all while her hand was still working the remainder of his long dark meat. She didn't plan to spend all her time on her knees with sucking his cock. Katherine had other plans as she knew what her body was built for. After another minute of stroking and sucking his cock together with the effort of her hand and mouth, she finally stopped and popped her lips off the head loudly. Marcus removed his hand from her and gazed down at her as she situated herself up properly on her knees. It wasn't until she pushed down the right shoulder strap of her bra, he then realized what she was about to do. Katherine took her bra off and tossed it to the side, allowing her big breasts to fall freely from their previous encasing. Marcus couldn't hold himself back from reaching down and fondling her great big white tits in his hands. Katherine looked up into his eyes and moaned.</p><p>"Mmmmmm, you wanna fuck these big titties, Marcus? You wanna shove that big fucking black cock between my milky white tits?"</p><p>"Fuck yeah!"</p><p>Katherine moaned once more when she felt his hands squeezing her breasts. Her nipples hardened up against the back side of his fingers. She waited until he let go of her breasts and then she went to work. Grabbing her breasts, she moved them over his giant black pole, squeezing them tightly. Marcus took a deep breath as he experienced the complete firmness of Katherine's big breasts wrapped around his cock. This was a fantasy coming true after all those years. Licking her lips, Katherine looked down to see the contrast of their skin tone as she squeezed her breasts around his dark shaft.</p><p>"Ohhhhhh, man! I've always wanted to fuck these tits!"</p><p>Taking another deep breath, Katherine gritted her teeth and glared up at him with her eyes as she began to slowly pump her breasts up and down his black cock. To hear him say that he always wanted to fuck her tits had given her a reason to tease him with some filthy choice of words. Still gazing into his eyes, she spoke in a low voice while pumping her breasts up and down over his big black cock.</p><p>"You always wanted to fuck my big white tits, huh?"</p><p>"Fuck yeah, baby! Ohhhh, yes!!"</p><p>"Mmmmmmm, you always did like to stare at them. And you thought I didn't catch you all those tits."</p><p>She let out a soft giggle after uttering her words. Marcus couldn't look at her face, his sight was down below watching the head of his cock poke up with each thrust she made with her great natural breasts. She knew exactly how to work her tits, fucking his cock with them to the point he was breathing heavily and moaning aloud. Marcus eventually couldn't help himself. He had to bring his hands down and squeeze those white breasts with his fingers. Katherine felt he was taking control by moving his hands over her tits, so she stopped and called out for him.</p><p>"Come on and do it! Don't be fucking lazy about it! If you want these big titties, fuck 'em! Fuck my titties with your big fucking black dick!"</p><p>The aggressive tone in her voice was enough to make Marcus begin bucking his hips hard, thrusting his long black pole back and forth between her breasts. Positioning her hands beneath her breasts to hold them up under his hands, Katherine still locked her eyes with his face as she called out to him again in sweet dirty words.</p><p>"That's it, ohhhhh yeah! That's it, mmmmmmm! Fuck those big titties, Marcus! I just love feeling that big fucking black dick pounding between my tits! Keep going, don't stop! Fuck those titties like you've always wanted to!"</p><p>Closing her eyes, she let out a loud giggle as he began to move faster and harder, still bucking his hips forward to drive that big black cock between her milky white breasts. Katherine knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself back even if he wanted to. She had determined all from the start that she was going to make Marcus blow a load for her while she was on her knees. His balls rubbed over the undersides of her breasts with each full thrust he sent between them. Marcus groaned, crying out to her.</p><p>"Goddamn, these big titties are the fucking best!"</p><p>Katherine giggled again, opening her eyes to watch his long black pole thrusting between her breasts.</p><p>"Ohhhhh, yeah! That's right, Marcus! You just LOVE a white woman like me with blonde hair and big titties, don't you even try to fucking deny it! Fuck my titties, Marcus! Fuck 'em, you handsome black stud!!"</p><p>"OHHHHH, FUCK! OHHHHH, MAN!!"</p><p>With his voice elevating into louder levels, Katherine was well aware that he wouldn't be able to hold back his orgasm from approaching soon. Glancing down, she watched his cock poking up from between her tits. Marcus moved his hands away from them, allowing Katherine to squeeze them tighter around his black pole. Each time it poked up, she darted her tongue out to flick the head. Within seconds, Marcus was panting and he slowed down his thrusts. This was the moment that Katherine knew that he was about to blow his hot load for her. His voice cried before he groaned aloud. When Katherine glanced up to see him drop his lower lip and curl his face up, she knew it was time. She squeezed her breasts as tightly as she could and wrapped her soft pink lips around the head of his big black dick.</p><p>"OHHHHHHHHHH, GOD!! OHHHHHHHHH YEAH!!!"</p><p>As he began to cry aloud, Marcus' cock exploded between Katherine's lips, rewarding her with her efforts. After fucking his long chocolate stick with her tits, it had given her that creamy warm milkshake that she desired so dearly. Her eyes remained locked on his face as she milked wad after wad of his cum into her loving mouth.</p><p>"OH GOD, OHHH GOD, OHHHHH GOD!!"</p><p>Marcus' voice sounded almost as if he were going to cry. Katherine made sure to drain his thick cock of every bit of cum it shot out into her oral canal. She had made many men cum in the past, but not many would wail and scream like Marcus was doing. He almost sounded like a dying animal once he had reached his climax. After she released his cock from her mouth, Katherine didn't waste a second swallowing his steamy load down her throat. Marcus was still panting and breathing deeply. He took a few steps backwards before sitting down over the light blue colored couch. Katherine smiled in arrogance, knowing that she had control control over this tall black man. She had made him wail and scream aloud, as well as forcing him to become weak in the knees from her pleasures. A trail of wetness had developed between her thighs, tricking down since Katherine had removed her panties from beneath her skirt earlier. Soon she would have that giant black cock right in her pussy, but not just yet. As he sat on the couch, Katherine crawled between his legs and grabbed his cock before poking her head up from between his legs. With a smirk, she spoke while stroking his cock between the grip of her left hand like before.</p><p>"What's wrong, Marcus? You can't stand up like a man after that, huh?"</p><p>His face was still somewhat curled up with an expression of shock and pleasure. He tried to catch his breath, licking his lips as she simply glared at him while wanking his cock slowly with her hand. Katherine loved to taunt men when she had worked them into fatigue like this. She waited a minute for him to reply, still stroking his thick black shaft with her little white hand. Glancing down to look at it, she closed her lips and starred into the head of his giant dark meat pole before looking back at Marcus' face. When he didn't reply, she decided to lean up between his legs. Perhaps the power of her big breasts would get him to run his mouth back at her, or she would have to taunt him again. When she tucked his black cock between her big white tits yet again, Katherine squeezed them and then looked back at him and decided to taunt him since he still had yet to say anything.</p><p>"I guess you can't say anything after that. You weren't expecting a white woman like me to come and knock your fucking breath out."</p><p>Letting out a sigh, Marcus moaned as he felt her big tits moving up and down his cock yet again. It seemed Katherine loved to work her breasts, even when she was making sarcastic jabs back at a man. He was unable to bite his tongue this time from telling her how he really felt.</p><p>"Goddamn, you're such a bitch, even when you're naked."</p><p>Suddenly, Katherine stopped moving her breasts and gazed back at him with her big brown eyes.</p><p>"What did you just fucking call me?"</p><p>Chuckling, he flashed his teeth at her before repeating himself. Marcus wasn't afraid of her angry side, as this had become a fun game between the two of them.</p><p>"A bitch. I called you a bitch. Got a problem with it?"</p><p>Unaware of how she would take his response, Marcus was surprised when Katherine smiled at him and resumed fucking his cock with her big natural breasts.</p><p>"No, I don't have a problem with that at all. In fact, I'm proud to know I'm a bitch to men like you. But what am I supposed to call you, huh?"</p><p>"Use your imagination, baby."</p><p>"Ohhhh, I'll have to think long and hard on that."</p><p>After speaking, Katherine licked her lips and looked back down to see his long black pole between her white breasts. She began to push them up and down, slowly fucking his cock with her tits like before. Marcus just sat there, leaning back over the couch and enjoying the sight of her working those famous breasts over him again. She wanted to make sure that his cock was nice and hard before it was lodged in her tight pussy. Her long golden hair hung down as she continued to slowly pump her breasts up and down, thinking of a dirty nickname to tell Marcus to his face. After another minute, Katherine came to a stop and let go of her breasts. She then climbed up from her knees, standing before him as she dropped her skirt to reveal the fact that she had removed her thong before walking back into the room. Marcus sat up, taking his first sight at her pussy. There was a small strip of hair above it. Her eyes shifted back to him as she pushed her left foot down over the couch and began to climb up while her hands grabbed his long black pole.</p><p>"I guess you can't think of nothing to call me yet?"</p><p>Katherine sighed in frustration while lifting her other leg and pushing her heels down into the couch around his body.</p><p>"Stop smacking your fucking lips and help me get up here!"</p><p>There was that classic spark of a feisty attitude that Marcus moved from this woman. He ran his hands beneath her body, cupping her ass cheeks from behind as Katherine hovered her naked body above him. He watched her guide his long black snake towards the soft pink entrance of her pussy. The size of his cock was almost intimidating, but Katherine was confident she could handle it on top. As the head pushed into her, she ran her hands over his legs to firmly create a position where she could hammer herself down on his cock. Letting out a soft moan, she soon could hear his growling voice before Marcus called out.</p><p>"Ohhhhhhh, shit! That's a tight fucking pussy right there, baby!"</p><p>Marcus' voice had a distinctive deep southern accent to it. His accent rarely ever came out when he spoke, but Katherine had managed to squeeze it out of his voice through her smoldering lust. Licking her lips, she made the first thrust down, taking his cock further into her tight twat.</p><p>"Ohhhhhh, fuck!"</p><p>She raised her head while letting out a sharp moan. Marcus squeezed her ass cheeks while the blonde goddess had closed her eyes for a moment. Katherine knew what she wanted to do in this position, as she had to work herself into a groove. Rolling her hips, she began to grind them down, pumping his long black cock into her pussy. Marcus reared his right hand back before sending a hard spank over the left cheek of her ass, causing Katherine to belt out a moan and open her eyes.</p><p>SPANK!</p><p>As her eyes popped open, Katherine gritted her teeth and glared back at him. She suddenly had found a nickname to call him by to make them even since he referred to her as 'bitch'.</p><p>"Ohhhh, spank my fucking white ass! Spank it, you fucking big dick bastard!!"</p><p>A smile ran across Marcus' face at her dirty words before he reared his right hand back again, sending another hard spank over her left ass cheek.</p><p>"Ride my cock, you fucking bitch! Ride it and I'll spank your cute ass!"</p><p>SPANK!</p><p>If not for the heat of this moment Katherine could've busted up giggling at his words, but she was focused on rolling her hips to thrust herself downward over his cock. Again and again, she worked, forcing his cock to pump into her pussy back and forth. She hung her head down, allowing her hair to wave freely as her breasts began to bounce from underneath. Marcus reared his hand back, slapping the left side of her ass once more.</p><p>SPANK!</p><p>"Ohhhh, yeah!"</p><p>"Keep riding me, bitch!"</p><p>SPANK!</p><p>"Mmmmmmm, this big fucking black cock is soooo hard!"</p><p>Katherine glanced over her shoulder, looking underneath to watch her movements. She couldn't concentrate on the dirty remarks that Marcus traded back and forth with her. He moved his hands away from her ass cheeks, spreading them out as he moaned aloud. Katherine pushed herself all the way down, allowing his big black balls to rub against her thighs before rolling her hips back up. She continued this movement of thrusting her pussy down on his cock. A red mark formed over her ass from the short amount of licks he had given her with the palm of his hand.</p><p>"OHHHHH, GOD! YOU FUCKING LIKE THAT, HUH!? LOOK AT THAT BIG FUCKING BLACK COCK GOING IN ME, OHHHH YES! YESSS, YESSSSSS!!"</p><p>"Keep going, bitch! Don't stop, ohhhhhh fuck!!"</p><p>"I'M NOT GONNA STOP, YOU BIG DICK BASTARD! NOT UNTIL YOU MAKE ME CUM WITH YOUR BIG FUCKING BLACK COCK!!"</p><p>Over and over, she continued to thrust herself down on him while screaming her words at him. Marcus could only imagine moments like this she had shared with other men during her affairs. Katherine was a true champion when it came to lustful acts. He watched her breasts bounce from underneath, shaking and bouncing all around as she continued to slam her pussy down to absorb his long black shaft. When she slammed herself down, the sounds of his balls smacking between her thighs could be heard loudly amidst their voices. With each passing second she pounded her cunt tight cunt down over his cock, the time was fast approaching for when she experienced her climax. Katherine wanted it so bad, unable to hold back. She raised her head, knowing the moment was coming soon.</p><p>"OHHH GOD, OHHHHHH YEAH! OHHHHHHHH, I'M ALMOST THERE!! ALMOST, ALMOST....OH!"</p><p>She suddenly came to a halt. Katherine's eyes popped wide open as she slammed herself down one final time, taking every inch of his thick black cock into her pussy. Marcus watched her move her hands along his stomach, leaning over him as he felt her inner walls beginning to leak. Katherine's voice erupted moaning as her climax began.</p><p>"OHHHH, OHHHHHHHHHHH!! FUCK!! FUCK, FUCK, FUCKKKKKK!!!"</p><p>Unable to hold herself back, Katherine blurted out random words as she had become lost within the heavenly feeling of her orgasm. Marcus took a deep breath, realizing that he still had a bit of ways to go before he would be having his own orgasm again. Katherine had to take a moment to recover, catching her breath as she looked down into his face. Running her hands up his head, she cupped his cheeks and leaned down to give him a kiss. Their lips pulled apart after a second and then she began to laugh in a seductive tone of voice. If there was one thing this told Marcus, it was that she wasn't done with him yet.</p><p>"That was amazing, I bet you weren't expecting me to get on top of you like that."</p><p>"Man, you're a freaky bitch, that's the most I can tell you."</p><p>"I take pride in that, mmmmmmm."</p><p>Gazing into his eyes, she smirked before speaking again.</p><p>"You should feel honored that I would call you something like a big dick bastard."</p><p>"Why's that?"</p><p>Katherine smirked as she began to climb off him. When she bent her knees, his long pole began to ease out from her busted pussy while she spoke.</p><p>"Because most of the men I have flings with, they don't get the privilege of a special nickname from me. Most of them aren't even worth it and I make sure to tell them how fucking useless and worthless they are apart from having a dick to please me. There's a reason I didn't call another man today and decided to take you for a test drive. I wish I had done this years ago, let me tell you that. I've been missing out, that's for damn sure."</p><p>Marcus busted up laughing at her remarks. Once she stood up, his long black snake fell from her pussy, lightly smacking against his chest. He believed every word Katherine had said to him, as he got the impression that she could be quite the dominant woman in the bedroom with other men. Leaning up from the couch, he smirked at her and then teased her with a response.</p><p>"But you like my dick, right? It's big enough for you?"</p><p>She dropped her jaw upon replying to him.</p><p>"Oh no, I don't like it! I fucking LOVE that big, beautiful black dick you've got down there, Marcus! I just wanna see now if you know how to properly use it. If you can give it to me."</p><p>He raised his eyebrow, smirking at her.</p><p>"Properly use it? What the hell do you mean by that?"</p><p>Letting out a frustrated sigh, Katherine rolled her eyes and placed her hands over her hips while standing in front of him. She tilted her head to the side and then replied to him.</p><p>"Do you know how to use that big dick to GIVE IT TO ME!? Don't play fucking stupid with me about this! Do you know how to give it to me, pound me from behind with it? That's what I wanna find out!"</p><p>"Oh, fuck yeah! Why didn't you say so? If you want me to pound you with it, all you had to do was ask!"</p><p>Katherine raised her eyebrow at him, moving her hands off her hips to cup her breasts while Marcus got up from the couch. She screamed at him again.</p><p>"IN THE ASS! I want you to give it to me, right up my little white fucking ass! Can you do that, you big dick bastard? Can you fucking do that for me? Can you give it to me and pound me in the ass with your big, beautiful BLACK FUCKING DICK!?"</p><p>"FUCK YES, YOU FREAKY BITCH!"</p><p>She smiled feeling victorious. Katherine was hoping to fire him with her demands and dirty talk. Marcus got straight up from the couch and now it was her turn to lean over on all fours. Spreading her legs out, Katherine stomped her heels down into the floor hard enough to leave dent from beneath. When she leaned over, Marcus didn't waste any further seconds going behind her. Her fingers touched down over the light blue cushion of the couch and then she raised her head. He swallowed his breath, starring down at her famous cute rump. Katherine may have been more famous for the cleavage that went on display at times, but Marcus definitely loved her ass too. It wasn't massive or too big, it was a size just right. To know that she loved taking it in the ass was enough to encourage him for the next round. Pulling apart her ass cheeks with his hands, Marcus gripped his black pole with his right hand and guided it right between her ass cheeks. Katherine was heard letting out a sigh as he couldn't help but brag aloud.</p><p>"I always dreamed of having this chance some day, baby. I know you're my boss and I've always respected you so I never made a move, but damn! Today is one of the best-"</p><p>Quickly, she cut him off and yelled in her commanding tone.</p><p>"Shut up, you big dick bastard! SHUT UP AND GIVE IT TO ME!!"</p><p>Her words rang loud and clear, giving him the message. Marcus stopped talking and made the first thrust, pumping his cock into her tight back door hole. Katherine gritted her teeth, letting out a moan that sounded more like a growl before she began to pant. Marcus felt the tightness of her ass all around his pole. Katherine bit down on her lower lip, as the first thrust was always the hardest to get in. Once he began to buck his hips and pump his cock into her ass, she felt more confident that he knew just what to do now.</p><p>"That's it, get in there! Fuck my ass, Marcus! Give it to me, give it to me!"</p><p>Taking in a deep breath, he moved his hands over her ass cheeks, gripping them as he began to buck his hips forward and slam his cock into her ass. Marcus watched as his long black pole pumped into her beautiful white ass. Katherine's hair began to shake all around, along with her breasts bouncing from underneath. She pushed her nails down into the surface of the couch without a care in the world besides the pleasure he was giving her. This is what she wanted and he was giving it to her, but she wanted more. Katherine screamed at him.</p><p>"GIVE IT TO ME, OHHHHH YEAH! FUCK MY ASS WITH THAT BIG BLACK COCK!! OHHHHH, YEAH!!!"</p><p>From her request, Marcus moved faster. His long pole pounding into her ass with each hard thrust. The sound of his balls clapping over her ass could be heard apart from their voices letting out moans and cries of pleasure.</p><p>"YES, THAT'S IT! GIVE IT TO ME, GIVE IT TO ME!!"</p><p>Her nails raked across the surface of the couch cushion. Katherine moaned louder, feeling every inch of his long hard rod pounding into her ass. This is how she wanted and he delivered, giving her every last inch of that thick black cock right in her ass.</p><p>"OHHHH YEAH, OHHHHHHHH!!"</p><p>Marcus couldn't hold himself back for much longer. As he continued to pound her ass with his long black pole, he knew that his time was drawing short before an explosion would occur from his rod. As much as he admired her nicely shaped rump from behind, he didn't want to waste his load in her ass. Katherine's big tits were his favorite thing with her beautiful body. Stepping back, he quickly pulled his cock from her ass, alerting Katherine as she glanced over her shoulder to him. Marcus called out to her.</p><p>"Lay down over the couch, I wanna fuck those tits one last time before I cum!"</p><p>"Ohhhhh, is that right? You wanna shove that big fucking black dick between my white tits again?"</p><p>"THAT'S FUCKING RIGHT!!"</p><p>Katherine smirked before biting her lower lip. She knew every way how to push his buttons and make him scream in excitement. The 'bitch' role was something she could naturally play into a man's fantasy, knowing that he loved every moment of her feisty attitude. Marcus was panting, taking in deep breathes as she knew he didn't have much longer to last. As he had already cum once already, she knew his second orgasm wouldn't be as powerful. She didn't care if he made a mess on her breasts, just as long as he didn't cover her face in a sticky mess. That was a privilege reserved only to her husband alone. Moving from her position on all fours, Katherine laid her back down over the couch, situating her head right under the right side arm rest. Marcus moved over the couch, bending his left knee down as he found a spot to sit directly over her flat stomach. Katherine held her big white breasts apart for his long black snake to slither between them. Her eyes looked up into his face, noticing that his sight was centered directly over her breasts as she squeezed them together.</p><p>"Oh my god, yes! Yes!"</p><p>He cried out in excitement before making the first slow thrust between her tits. Katherine was bound and determined to tease him with filthy talk, hoping to push him over the edge into blowing another load with the sound of her sharp voice.</p><p>"Mmmmmm, come on! Fuck those titties one last time, you big dick bastard! Mmmmmm, that's it. Come on, give me that big fucking black cock!"</p><p>Groaning out, Marcus hated that their fun was about to come to an end. He wanted to fuck her tits longer, but he knew his time was short. As he began to buck his hips, driving his cock between her breasts, he cried out in pleasure.</p><p>"OHHHH, FUCK! These big tits were made to be fucked, ohhhhh god!"</p><p>"That's right, Marcus! Now fuck 'em! Fuck these titties like they were meant to be! FUCK 'EM!!"</p><p>With another thrust between her boobs, Marcus swallowed his breath and couldn't hold back any longer. He reached for his cock, grabbing it as he pulled it from her breasts. Katherine reacted fast, knowing she had to tell him where to shoot his load as she didn't want it slathered across her face.</p><p>"Cum on my titties, Marcus! Cum on my fucking titties with your big, beautiful black dick!"</p><p>Marcus wrapped his right hand around his cock, wanking it as quickly as he could while aiming the tip down at her breasts. Katherine held them up, eagerly anticipating the feeling of his white seed decorating her. She also knew he was about to scream and wail loudly like he did before when she made him cum earlier.</p><p>"Ohhhh god, I'm gonna cum! I'm GONNA, OHHHHHHHH!!"</p><p>Right on time, he began to wail aloud as his cock erupted from the touch of his hand. Katherine licked her lips, still holding her breasts up as she felt his cum beginning to splash over her skin.</p><p>"Yes, that's it! Cum on my tits, you big dick bastard! Give me that fucking cum! Mmmm, yeah!!"</p><p>He dropped his lower lip, breathing heavily while still stroking his shaft with his hand. Drops of cum splashed across Katherine's breast while a few strings shot above her tits and around her neck. Marcus had managed to give her a 'pearl necklace' out of accident. He realized that his orgasm wasn't as powerful as what must have been the first time when she swallowed it all. Once he couldn't squeeze another drop of cum out of his rod, he pushed it back between her glazed breasts and then moved his hands to push them together. Katherine was impressed that the man would want to get a few more thrusts out of her tits one last time even after blowing his load. She glanced down, watching his black pole thrust between her breasts slowly, the head poking up near her mouth. She finally spoke after he came to a stop.</p><p>"You just can't get enough of my titties, can you?"</p><p>Letting out a sigh of relief, Marcus replied with a question back at her.</p><p>"You just can't get enough of my big dick, can you?"</p><p>Katherine smiled at him. She waited until he finally stopped pumping his cock between her tits and then she reached between them to grab it. Licking her lips, she brought his long black cock towards her face and then kissed the head lovingly while starring up into his eyes. What they had done today was something they would never forget. She had made her bodyguard into something more than just a man on her pay roll.</p><p>"This never happened, you understand? You came over for a drink with me after my meet. Is that understood? None of this happened and we're only friends."</p><p>Her words had brought Marcus back to reality. In the midst of all their lustful acts, he had forgotten the day's events leading up to this chance encounter. She was still his boss and was now laying down the law that this was a secret between the two of them only. He nodded his head to her and replied.</p><p>"Yeah, understood. This never happened and I'm about to go home and see whatever imaginary woman I would be wishing was going to be my date tonight if not for you."</p><p>After his repy, Katherine gave him a smug grin. She was satisfied with his answer to her.</p><p>"Good, that sounds about right. I'll be seeing you tomorrow Marcus, as usual."</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>